dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Earl of Millennium/Abilities and Powers
'Abilities and Powers' Immense Physical Power: The Earl has displayed immense physical capabilities, able to fight on par with and even overcome such powerful Exorcists as Cross Marian and Allen Walker. Extreme resistance: The Earl had a very solid body. He can receive bullets directly in the face and get away with mere scratches. Volume 25,Chapter 221, Page 124 Swordsmanship: Using Lero, the Earl can form a great broadsword to use for close combat, though he has shown he doesn't necessarily need Lero to summon the sword. With this sword, the Earl can easily hold off Allen with his newly formed Crowned Clown. Oddly, when Allen forms his Sword of Exorcism, his sword and the Earl's are almost mirror images of one another, though the color schemes are inverted. Telepathy: The Earl has been shown reading the minds of others and projecting his thoughts into their heads. Sorrow sensing: 'The Earl can feel the grief of the people all over the globe. This is how he is seemingly working so steadily, almost instantly appearing next to people who lost a loved one.D.Gray-man Reverse, Lost Fragment of Snow: Mana tells Allen he can't grieve otherwise the earl will come. D.Gray-man Manga, chapter 229: Allen remembers Mana's words and decides that he neither can't grieve Timcanpy. 'Sorcery: According to the skulls, The Earl is a powerful sorcerer. He is the one who created the barrier that protected the Akuma Egg. Natural abilities as a Noah: The Earl has several abilities that are natural to him, both by his station as the Earl and by his status as a member of the Noah Family. Like all other Noah, the Earl's abilities are based on Dark Matter. *'Dark Matter Blast': The Earl has also shown the ability to create massive explosions of Dark Matter and spheres of Dark Matter which have the same explosive power and can be used in close combat. With just a single blast of Dark Matter, he was able to level all of Edo. He has also shown the ability to erect powerful barriers of Dark Matter for defense. *'Akuma Blood Oil Virus Immunity': As a Noah, he is immune to the Akuma Blood Virus, which is normally fatal for all living things. *'Control over the movements of Akuma and other Noah': As the head of the Noah Family, the Earl has absolute command over all the Akuma and the other members of the Noah Family. *'Innocence Destruction': Like all Noah, he can also destroy Innocence with his bare hands. *'Regeneration': He can heal from scratches in a few seconds. The full extent of this ability has not been shown yet. Volume 25,Chapter 221, Page 126 and 128 Earl Costume: The Earl's most recognizable form is actually a costume he creates with his magic. The Earl has a great deal of control over this costume, as it has been shown only half covering the Earl's face as well as expanding enough to fill an alleyway. He can summon it and make it disappear at will. Soul Consumption: In the past Allen described the Earl as one who devours the human soul. The Earl does this by extending bladed tendrils from his fingers which dissolve anyone who is pierced by them; the remains are then absorbed into the Earl. For some reason, Nea has managed to resist being absorbed after being pierced. It is unknow if it is thanks to his own ability or because he was only hit on the shoulder. Volume 25,Chapter 221, Page 130 Akuma creation and control: Unlike other members of the Noah Family, only the Earl can create Akuma, something he does by using their surviving and grieving loved ones to summon their souls back from Heaven before binding them to Dark Matter skeletons. Being their creator, the Akuma are his hands, feet, and eyes, and as such, can observe the world through them, as seen when the Fourteenth used a Level 4 to announce his awakening to the Earl. Through this connection, the Earl is able to summon hundreds of Akuma at a moment's notice, and can also mentally compel them to do his bidding. 'References' 'Navigation' de:Millenium-Graf es:Conde Milenario Category:Character Subpages Category:Abilities and Powers